El Ultimo Duelo
by Javiera
Summary: El Ultimo Duelo de Harry y Voldemort...


El ultimo duelo:  
  
El famoso Harry Potter tiene ya diecisiete años y se encuentra en su séptimo y ultimo curso en Hogwarts.. ..Harry se encuentra frente a frente con su más temible enemigo, Lord Voldemort, el famoso y temible mago de todos los tiempos, tiene a Harry justo en la mira. Harry y Voldemort se encuentran dentro de una de las mazmorras más oscuras y frías del colegio, dentro de una pequeña cúpula de cristal, en la cual se encuentran solo ellos dos y que nadie mas podía atravesar, estaban completamente solos. Harry tiene los ojos fijos en Voldemort, entre ellos se produce un muy poderoso contacto visual. Voldemort no le quita la vista de encima, quien tiene fuertemente agarrada la varita. Voldemort tiene una malévola sonrisa en el rostro, por fin después de tanto tiempo estaba en su gloria máxima se había recuperado completamente y ahora se encontraba con el famoso Harry Potter que había sido su caída por tanto tiempo. Pero Harry no estaba tan contento, estaba ensangrentado por todo su cuerpo en su exitoso intento de salvar a Ron, de las manos de su padrino Sirius Black, quien estaba bajo un terrible hechizo del mago tenebroso, mientras que ustedes-saben-quien se encontraba sin ningún rasguño, pero muy rígido. Después de un terrible duelo de magos, con terribles maleficios y contra maleficios, estos dos magos se encontraban completamente cansados, Harry estaba tan agotado que apenas lo sostenían sus piernas, ya casi no se podía la cabeza, sentía que se le rompía en miles de diminutos pedazos, era su cicatriz le dolía más que nunca, era un dolor muy potente, que poco a poco se iba consumiendo sus fuerzas, pero debía resistir, en cambio su enemigo, se veía igual de rígido a diferencia que tenia un par de heridas en el cuerpo, por donde caían lentamente gotas de sangre.  
  
Mientras ellos se miraban, con un terrible odio y muy poderoso, Hermione se encontraba al otro lado de la cúpula de cristal, con Ron a su lado, pero inconsciente y con Sirius Black mirándolos con fría sonrisa de alegría al ver que pronto Harry caería a los pies de su maestro. Mientras al otro lado de la mazmorra se encontraba tirado y muerto en el suelo y con la varita agarrada en la mano que indicaba, que había luchado hasta la muerte, estaba Albus Dembledore. Estaba ahí tirado, gracias a Voldemort que por fin había enfrentado su miedo y lo había destruido, con un par de movimientos de su varita. En esos momentos a Hermione se le había ocurrido una idea brillante, pero como no se la había ocurrido antes, que tonta fue, era un hechizo tan sencillo, con un agitar de su varita y unas palabras en una tono muy especial, la cúpula desapareció y ella corrió rápidamente con Sirius detrás, en los últimos segundos Hermione logro entrar, mientras que Siruis quedo afuera. -HERMIONE!!!! -grito Harry -que haces aquí??!! Sale..fuera -Idiota!!!!! -grito Voldemort- se suponía que debías vigilarla -Harry, estas bien?? -pregunto aterrorizada Hermione, mientras corría, para refugiarse detrás de él. -Vaya, vaya, vaya, Harry -dijo la fría voz de Voldemort -tu amiga molesta aquí, a sí es que será mejor que limpie este lugar, eliminada frente a tus ojos, POTTER!!!!! -río fríamente. -NOOOO -grito Harry -ella no tiene no tiene nada que ver en esto, no te atrevas a tocarla, o sino.. -¿O sino que? - dijo Voldemort, pasaron unos segundos y se oyó nuevamente su voz -Avaba Kedabra -grito Y un potente rayo rojo salió de la varita de Lord Voldemort y se dirigió directamente al pecho de Hermione, pero en los últimos segundos, cuando estaba apunto de tocarla Harry se atravesó entre ella y el potente rayo de luz roja. Harry miro a Hermione y callo al suelo y ella dio un grito de desesperación y se acerco a Harry, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Harry estaba muerto, estaba ahí tirado en el suelo y todo era por su culpa, si ella nunca hubiera hecho nada... Luego escucho reír a Voldemort, este luego dijo: -Ajá.me salió más fácil destruir a ese POTTER y todo gracias a ti, pequeña y asquerosa sangre sucia, hija de esos podridos muggles. Bueno ahora la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort se extenderá por todo el mundo y por fin yo seré el mago más poderoso de la historia. Primero ese viejo loco de Dumbledore y ahora Harry Potter, el que mancho mi poder, el que me hizo caer de ser el mago más poderoso, pero ahora Voldemort regreso -respiro un segundo y luego continuo -y ahora temerán más que nunca decir y oír mi nombre, "Lord Voldemort". Luego se oyó una débil voz, era Harry. -Avaba Kedabra -dijo débilmente Harry y una potente luz verde y muy brillante salió de su varita, ahora Hermione lloraba de alegría, al ver a Harry vivo. Voldemort estaba desprevenido y el rayo le toco justo en su pecho, él cayó directamente al suelo y con un sonido muy fuerte que sonó por toda la mazmorra, aun estaba vivo, era como si el hechizo lo hubiera inmovilizado completamente, estaba tirado en el suelo cuando de nuevo se oyó la voz de Harry. -Avaba Kedabra -repitió, pero esta vez el verde fue mucho más potente y más brillante y llego directamente y rápidamente al suelo en donde se encontraba inmovilizado Lord Voldemort en ese instante en el que la luz toco a Voldemort, Harry y Hermione sintieron un alivio tan grande, la cúpula de cristal había desaparecido y Sirius había salido del transe. -Ahhh.ehhh, que paso? -pregunto desconcertado. Todo eso solo podía indicar una cosa Voldemort había muerto, por fin el mal había sido derrotado, Sirius se acerco a Harry y Hermione, de repente los tres comenzaron a contemplar el cuerpo de Voldemort, yacía inmóvil en el suelo, de ahí oyeron una voz muy familiar, era Ron, se había recuperado, estaba por fin consciente. -Hermione, Harry.ahhhh, Sirius.corran -grito Pero luego vio a Voldemort tirado en el suelo. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo: -que paso???? Hermione les respondió la pregunta, contándoles lo que había sucedido, mientras Sirius y Ron no lo podía creer y se encontraban con la boca abierta, cuando Hermione finalizo la historia vieron algo que se agitaba en el aire, era Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, volaba rápidamente hacia Harry, pero luego oyerón por primera vez la voz de Harry, después de mucho tiempo. -Es demasiado tarde Fawkes -dijo suavemente Harry -adiós y gracias por todos los lindos momentos que me entregaron. Harry miro por ultima vez a Hermione, Ron y Sirius, y callo en los brazos de Hermione, quien escapo un grito y comenzó a llorar. Fawkes decepcionado por no haber, podido salvarle la vida a Harry, se poso en la rodilla de Ron y comenzó a curarle las heridas, con su llanto. Luego Sirius se seco las lagrimas, hizo aparecer tres camillas, una para el joven héroe de Harry, otra para el mejor director que Hogwarts allá tenido y la ultima para el temible Lord Voldemort. Los tres subieron lentamente, con las tres camillas hasta el comedor, donde todos se encontraban aterrorizados y temblando, luego al verlos todos callaron, miran con una tristeza muy grande a Harry y Dumbledore y luego con mucha alegría a Voldemort. Hermione les contó lo que había pasado abajo en la mazmorra del colegio, como Harry enfrento a Voldemort, salvo a Ron y dio su vida por ella. Todos estaban impresionados, después todos sintieron una paz muy intensa, Voldemort había sido destruido y por fin todos los magos y muggles, podrían dormir en paz. Luego sintieron todos a Harry muy cerca, luego los invadió un muy fuertemente sentimiento que siempre los recordaría a cada uno de ellos, todos lo miraron, llegaron a su cabeza y luego lentamente recorrieron la cicatriz en forme de rayo, un brillo azul intenso salió de ella y cubrió a cada uno de ellos con mucha alegría y felicidad. Nunca nadie olvidaría al famoso Harry Potter que había destruido completamente a Lord Voldemort, por primera vez, que había sido el mejor buscador de quidditch, que Hogwarts allá tenido y había recuperado la paz, pero especialmente nadie olvidaría aquella tan especial cicatriz. 


End file.
